Complete
by StarCannon
Summary: A onechapter fic involving: one dance, one song, and one couple. Oh, and one more thing it's cLaNa!


~Complete~ by Electric Spyro  
  
A.n. Here's my next Clana story. It has nutin' 2 do with my other two stories 'Trepidation' and 'Explicit' (which you should read anyway). It's just a short piece of fluff that came 2 me one night and the little voice in my head said, "Write this - NOW!"  
  
Just some stuff 2 know:  
  
*Takes place during the beginning of Season 1 of Smallville when everybody's favorite bf, Whitney (yeah - right!) was unfortunately still alive and dating Lana  
  
*There's some song fic in here, but the song isn't by Lifehouse (believe it or not). It's 'You're Where I Belong' by Trisha Yearwood. I was trying to find a song that would fit just right in this fic and that song came to my mind. I originally was gonna use 'I Believe I Can Fly' by R Kelly, but I think this song sounds better.  
  
*Clark will be acting a little more jumpier around Lana because, in Season 1, Clark hadn't really gotten as close to Lana as he did in the next Season. That and he always acts so x-tra cute when he's all shy like that. lol.  
  
In the mean time, I'm cookin' up another fic that with be the continuation of 'Explicit'. It's almost finished to so it should be out soon!  
  
Oh and this hasn't been beta read. I sent it to my beta reader, but he's been pretty busy and so he hasn't looked at it yet. I did my best and if or when David checks it out I might replace this with the beta read one. K? K.  
  
aNyWaYz - eNjOy! :o)  
  
DiScLaiMeR: Iay on'tday wnoay Allvillesmay!! (pig latin babi - gotta luv it!)  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Where's Clark?' Lana thought worriedly as she glanced around the the gym looking for her friend.  
  
"Something wrong, Lana?" Whitney asked curiously when noticed her looking over his shoulder for the fifth time.  
  
"No, it's just - Clark isn't here," Lana admited knowing that Whitney could've cared less.  
  
Tonight was the last dance of the school year. Just about everyone showed up. The gym, which was where the dance was being held, had been decorated with confetti, ballons, and deep purple and silver banners which matched the balloons and confetti. Music was coming from the stage. A D.J., surrounded by cases upon cases of C.D.s, was standing behind a table which had a few microphones and C.D. players on it. He seemed to look slightly dead though he did play good music. A giant punch bowl, which could hold at least four basketballs, was filled with red punch and a row of clear plastic cups rested next to the bowl. Everything was beautiful and perfect, but Lana was still thinking about Clark. Why would he miss a night like tonight?  
  
"Who cares if Kent is here or not?" Whitney replied rudely as he continued to dance with his girlfriend.  
  
"I was talking to him earlier and he said he was thinking about coming. I hope he doesn't miss out -"  
  
"Lana, please," Whitney butted in. " This is our night - not Clark's. It's his problem if he couldn't remember the dance was tonight."  
  
"Of course it doesn't matter to you what goes on with my friends," Lana said coldly.  
  
"Why should I? It isn't like when I'm with my friends your jumping around worrying about their every move."  
  
"Whitney, I'm not worrying about Clark's every move," Lana answered calmly. " I just think he would have fun if he came."  
  
"You mean you and him would have fun if he came," Whitney corrected harshly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lana asked unbelievably.  
  
"Lana, everyone knows Clark's into you and you know deep inside you feel the same way about him."  
  
"No, I - Clark's just a friend."  
  
"Only because I got to you first," Whitney added crudely looking into Lana's obviously hurt eyes.  
  
She pulled away from him still staring at his face angrily.  
  
"Is that what you think? It was a race to see who would win my love?"  
  
"Come on, Lana. I - I didn't mean that like it sounded I only meant that -"  
  
"No, that's exactly what you wanted to say," Lana interupted sturnly. "If that's what you think, then maybe we should just stay away from each other for a while."  
  
"Lana, please. You can't tell me you haven't noticed how he looks at you."  
  
"Clark is sweetest guy I've ever met," Lana admited backing away from Whitney even further. "And now that I think about it, maybe it should've been Clark who'd gotten to me first."  
  
Whitney swallowed as if to start over.  
  
"At least let me take you home. We can talk over at your place. We can get this figured out." Whitney suggested trying to sound less threatening or jealous.  
  
"If we did that, it would only prolong what was destined to happen to us, Whitney. I'm sorry. You're a really great guy. Your just not the guy for me," Lana confessed confidently.  
  
"Fine," Whitney said giving up. "Go track down Clark. I'm sure he'll be happy I'm out of the picture."  
  
"Don't blame our problems on Clark. This isn't even about him," Lana explained trying to calm Whitney down. "This is about our relationship. It's just not working anymore."  
  
"You and I both know almost every fight we've had in this relationship has been about Clark. You're breaking up with me to be with him," Whitney professed firmly. "And truthfully, Lana, I wouldn't give a damn if you did. Go ahead and walk out that exit, Lana. I'm not stopping you anymore."  
  
Lana looked from Whitney to the door. She knew if she left, it would mean that Whitney and her would be over. He was a really nice guy and she didn't want to hurt him. But it was clear that their relationship wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Whitney," Lana apologized quietly. She took a breath, and marched off on the dance floor leaving her former boyfriend behind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The moonlight poked through the blinds of the Torch office. Other then the moon, the room was lit by the bright screen of one of the computer monitors. It was perfectly quiet and calm. The only noise was Clark's breathing as he slept with his head resting on his fist and other hand lieing delicately on the computer mouse.  
  
He'd been finishing up his story for the Torch's next issue and he didn't realize how late it had gotten. His fist slowly moved and slipped out and only Clark's quick reflexes stopped his head from falling onto the keyboard.  
  
"Woah!" Clark was shocked awake and looked around dazzily trying to figure out where he was.  
  
Once he realized he was at school and his story for the newspaper was finished, he looked down at his watch - 8:49 p.m.  
  
"Aw - mom's gonna kill me," Clark told himself standing up, shutting down the computer, and rushing out of the Torch office.  
  
He walked quickly down the hall of the school deciding that he wouldn't super-speed home because he remembered he'd brought the truck to school that day (after all, he was just like any other teenager who loved driving). In the distance, he heard music. It sounded like it was coming from the gym. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"The dance," Clark realized feeling like a he'd just swallowed a rock. He told Lana he was probably going to come. Why did he have to fall asleep in the Torch office tonight?  
  
Still mental kicking himself about missing the dance, he turned the corner and nearly ran into a dark-haired girl - Lana Lang.  
  
"Clark," Lana announced surprisingly. " Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, hi Lana. I - uh - kinda - fell asleep in the Torch office. I was just finishing up my article." Clark explained nervously feeling butterflies in his stomache already - Lana was wearing the most amazing silver dress and her hair was twisted and pulled back with little clips. He swallowed uneasily.  
  
"Oh, so I guess you weren't planning on coming to the dance," Lana guessed with a little saddness in her voice.  
  
"I was planning to, but seeing as it's already started and everything..." Clark's voice trailed off.  
  
"Right," Lana agreed smiling fakely.  
  
"So - uh - why are you out here? I thought you'd be in the gym with Whitney." Clark wondered trying to strike up more conversation and forcing himself to talk about her and Whitney.  
  
"I was - but we just had a fight. I think we might've actually broken our relationship off," Lana informed looking away from Clark.  
  
"Really? Wow..." Clark answered trying to fight back the urge to smile excitedly. Lana was single now.  
  
"We just didn't click anymore. I hope we can still stay friends," Lana confessed glancing up at Clark.  
  
"Yeah," Clark said as dully as he could. "So I guess you were on your way home then?"  
  
Lana was about to answer Clark's question when she heard the faint voice of the D.J. and she turned towards the door to hear better.  
  
"Alright all you crazy couples out there. This is the last song for tonight so pair up - it's a slow one."  
  
"Last dance, Clark," Lana looking back at Clark hopefully.  
  
Clark swallowed again.  
  
"Uh - Lana - I uh - I'm not really dressed for a dance," Clark tried to explain looking down at his baggy jeans and wrinkled shirt.  
  
"Come on," Lana said pleadly as she slipped her hand in his and guided him through the door.  
  
The song 'You're Where I Belong' by Trisha Yearwood boomed out of the speakers. Clark saw dozens of couples dancing to the music quietly. A few of them looked over at Clark and Lana. Just as Clark had suspected - every guy, except for him, was wearing a tuxedo.  
  
Lana didn't seem to notice as she continued to lead him through the crowd of people. She finally found a spot and turned around to Clark smiling sweetly. She grabbed his other hand with hers and placed them both on her waist. Then, she put her arms around his neck.  
  
~Yeah~  
  
~I am home now, home now~  
  
~I've been waiting for forever to find you, to find you~  
  
~I'm not alone now, alone now~  
  
~Cuz you've taken in my heart from the cold~  
  
~All I know is every time I look into your eyes I'm home, I know~  
  
~You're where I belong~  
  
~I belong with you~  
  
~You're where I belong~  
  
~And I know it's the truth~  
  
~You're part of my heart~  
  
~There's nothing I can do~  
  
~Oh you're the one who keeps me warm~  
  
~My baby you're where I belong~  
  
Clark smiled weakly feeling the butterflies in his stomache fluttering even more. Dancing. With Lana. On the last dance. With no Whitney. This could not be real. He glanced out at everyone around them.  
  
"Lana, everyone's staring at us," he whispered to her as his heart rate accelerated.  
  
Lana now noticed everyone around her and Clark were eyeing them and smiling.  
  
"Let them stare," Lana advised carelessly.  
  
Clark opened his mouth to argue, but immediately closed it. He looked down - Lana had just rested her head on his chest. He felt her warm breath on his neck.  
  
~You're my first taste, first taste~  
  
~Of the sweetest feeling I've ever known, that I've known~  
  
~You're my safe place, my safe place~  
  
~From a world that can be so cruel and cold~  
  
~You're my harbor, you're my shelter, you're that welcome smile~  
  
~That lets me know I'm home~  
  
~You're where I belong~  
  
~I belong with you~  
  
~You're where I belong~  
  
~And I know it's the truth~  
  
~You're part of my heart~  
  
~There's nothing I can do~  
  
~Oh you're the one who keeps me warm~  
  
~My baby you're where I belong~  
  
Clark tried to convince himself it was no big deal - it was just a dance. This, however, did not seem to be working.  
  
Lana continued to smile. Clark seemed to be even cuter when he was nervous. She heard his heart thumping madly and his breathing was uneasy. She frowned a little.  
  
"Are you alright, Clark? You seem a little sick," Lana asked worriedly.  
  
It took a minute for Clark to get hold of his voice.  
  
"Uh - no, I'm - I'm fine," Clark confirmed simpering. He knew that truthfully he was a love-struck wreck. His hands were starting to shake a little.  
  
'Come on, Clark. Get hold of yourself,' he urged himself inside  
  
~You're the one I come too, yeah~  
  
~To keep me from the cold~  
  
~You're where I belong~  
  
~I belong with you~  
  
~You're where I belong~  
  
~And I know it's the truth~  
  
~You're part of my heart~  
  
~There's nothing I can do~  
  
~Oh you're the one who keeps me warm~  
  
~My baby you're where I belong~  
  
After a while, the song ended. Lana slowly pulled out of Clark's embrace. He suddenly realized he was sweating and he felt like fainting from nervousness. Everyone surrounding them were moving towards the exits. And as they did, Clark and Lana caught a few pieces of their conversation:  
  
" - yeah, Whitney told me - "  
  
" - they make the cutest couple - "  
  
" - she dumped Whitney for Clark, yes - "  
  
" - I can't believe it - "  
  
Clark glanced over at Lana to see her reaction. Lana wasn't smiling. Clark sighed quietly. He knew that probably meant that what they were saying wasn't true and the dance had only been a one-time-only thing just to make him feel better. Well, at least it had been fun while it lasted.  
  
" So, I guess you need a ride home then? Since you and Whitney..." Clark didn't finish the sentence mainly because he didn't think Lana would want him to. He thanked himself for taking the truck to school now.  
  
" Yeah, I guess I probably do," Lana jumped in sweetly. " Thanks."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Clark drove Lana home. He felt a little disappointed that the dance was over. Lana acted as if nothing happened between them at all while they were dancing. She remained seated on the passenger's side on the truck. Clark would've even been happy if she'd sat just a little closer to him. But, all the way to her house, she stayed where she was and didn't talk.  
  
Finally, they reached Nell's house. Clark stopped the vehicle and quickly got out so he could open Lana's door for her. She thanked him as he helped her out and closed the door.  
  
" You want me to walk you to the front door?" Clark asked hopefully.  
  
Lana silently laughed.  
  
" I think I can make it by myself, Clark," she answered as her eyes twinkled.  
  
" Oh," Clark exclaimed a little depressed. " Right."  
  
Lana stared at Clark for a while as if she was trying to understand him. He remained leaning against the truck.  
  
" You look disappointed, Clark," she finally concluded.  
  
" I just -"  
  
" You just what?" Lana wondered eagerly.  
  
" I had a lot of fun at the dance."  
  
" And that's what makes you disappointed?" she asked bewilderly.  
  
" Well, after it ended, you didn't seem too happy," Clark stated truthfully.  
  
" I was happy. I just - overheard what those people were saying. I guess there'll be a million rumors going around school now that Whitney and I broke up."  
  
" Yeah, I guess there will be," Clark agreed reluctantly.  
  
" Clark, there's something you're not telling me. You can talk to me, you know," Lana demanded with a slight harshness in her voice but still sounding friendly.  
  
" When we danced it - it felt - real. It felt magical even. It just hurt me when you acted like you didn't see that."  
  
Lana kept staring at Clark unbelievably.  
  
Clark took a deep breath, looked straight into Lana's amazing eyes, and continued with what he had wanted to say for a long time.  
  
" I can't pretend anymore, Lana. I can't pretend that I don't like you because - I do. I always have. Tonight, at the dance, I heard those people talking too. I realized what they were saying was the truth. We are a cute couple. We would look great together. I guess my point is: Lana, - I think I'm in falling in love with you, and I don't know if you feel the same way about me."  
  
There was an uneasy silence. Clark felt really dumb. He'd finally told Lana what had been burning inside him all that time and she still looked uneffected by it.  
  
Then, just when Clark felt like he'd made a fool of himself, Lana walked up to him and fell into his embrace. Clark wrapped his arms around her automatically. He wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Clark?" Lana finally uttered.  
  
"Yeah?" Clark answered meekly.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you, too."  
  
"You - you - you do?" Clark stuttered feeling the butterflies in his stomache flip-flopping around even faster.  
  
"Yeah," Lana confirmed as she smiled uncontrolably. "Isn't that what you wanted me to say?"  
  
Clark's heart pumped quickly as he answered,"Well, y - yeah. I mean, I didn't know you were actually going to -"  
  
Clark's sentence was cut short because, just then, Lana leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip. His eyes naturally closed and his eye brows raised. He definitely didn't expect this at all. When she pulled out of the kiss, Clark stared back at her in utter amazement. He remained leaning against the truck's door for support.  
  
Lana laughed a little.  
  
"Your where I belong, Clark," Lana explained happily.  
  
Clark smiled the biggest smile he'd done in his entire life. Everything in his life right then seemed - complete.  
  
ThE eND*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
